


Forgiveness

by arcadianambivalence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Free Verse Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianambivalence/pseuds/arcadianambivalence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She returns in his sleep, sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

She returns in his sleep, sometimes,

Pressing gentleness across his feverish forehead and his bare throat,

Stroking familiarity along his rough cheek and his emblazoned shoulder,

Huffing warmth over his exposed chest and tender abdomen,

Leaving traces of what once was and once could be on his skin,

And with every touch and thrust, she whispers, “I forgive you, I forgive you.”


End file.
